The Hopeless Romantics
by Homebodies
Summary: Everyone's back on the Hogwarts train for yet another year, but there are two people who no one recognizes and they will change Fred and George's lives forever...


This is our first fic! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Only the plot is ours. All the characters, settings, etc are J. K. Rowling's.  
  
The Hopeless Romantics  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors on the Hogwarts Express  
  
  
The scenery on the way to Hogwarts was beautiful. Harry sat in the train compartment looking out as the landscape passed by. Ron and Ginny were nearby playing exploding snap and Hermione was engrossed in a book. It seemed to be "The Frelings Attack! What To Do When They're In Your Neighborhood", a book assigned by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"I just realized something! All of our past Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers have been males. Well, I was just wondering if our new teacher will be male or female. Oh...I sure hope it'll be a woman! And, you know..." Harry was blabbing on and on. Hermione finally glared at him as if saying, "Just shut up, already!"  
  
"Gee...if our new teacher is a woman, I hope she's HOT! Mmm...yes...that'd be nice...hmm..." dreamily Harry continued, but in an incomprehensible whisper as he gazed back out the window. Hermione sighed. She just figured Harry needed a girlfriend, and bad! She'd talk to Ron about it later.  
  
Meanwhile, in the third compartment down, the Weasley twins were organizing their joke supplies and snacking on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Suddenly, the door creaked open revealing two of the most beautiful females they'd ever seen.  
  
"Hello! Sorry to barge in, but all the other compartments are full."  
  
"Oh! No problem!" Fred finally managed to burst out.  
  
"Mmm...of course! Would you like a seat?" George chirped in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes, well...I'm George and this is...uh...uh...hmm...yes, well, I knew this a moment ago...hmm..."  
  
Fred was not able to introduce himself either. He was much too busy staring at the gorgeous intruders. Suddenly, as if out of no where, "Fred! That's his name! Fred!" George exclaimed as if just discovering the answer to the winning question on a game show.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm Bernette and this is...uh...uh...what's your name again? Ah, yes! This is my sister, Colette." Bernette said sarcastically as a huge grin spread across her face. George blushed furiously, while Fred and Colette burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Bernette and Colette helped themselves to a seat and asked curiously what the other two were up to. As they explained their plans for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, they were startled by a high pitched meow and a screaming voice.  
  
"RON!" Hermione screeched as she put out the fire engulfing her cat, Crookshanks, "You did that on purpose!"  
  
"Did not! His tail...was...well, in the way!"  
  
"Sorry," Ginny apologized as she tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress a giggle. "The game just got a little out of hand, that's all."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ooh...the color of the sky...gorgeous..." Harry announced to no one in perticular. "Isn't it beautiful today?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other with a sigh. How could Harry have become so hopelessly lost in his thoughts without either one of them noticing before? Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Would ya'll like anythin' off the cart, dears?" A plump witch with the food cart appeared at the door. "Ya'll should probably change into your robes. We'll be arrivin' soon." As Ron bought some chocolate frogs, Harry continued to gaze out the window, and Hermione and Ginny discussed "feminine issues".  
  
Meanwhile, in the other compartment, Bernette and Colette were intrigued by the Weasley twins' plan to run a joke shop.   
  
"Wow! I never thought somone would do such a cruel thing to a family member! Poor Percy!" Colette gasped after learning about the terrible pranks the twins pulled on their brother.  
  
Bernette smiled slyly at Colette and devilishly said, "I think that would be such a thrill!" as she winked her eye at George.  
  
"Oops! Sorry to interrupt, but I thought ya'll might wish to buy somethin' before arrivin' at Hogwarts." the food cart witch interrupted, "We'll be there in precisely five minutes. Be sure to change into your robes."   
  
The Hogwarts Express soon reached their destination. Fred and George showed the ladies off the train and into a nearby carriage. 


End file.
